User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Apache Gladiator
Apache Vs Gladiator Apache Apaches have one of the lowest budget and lightest weapons of any warrior, yet makes perfect use of whatever is avaliable. Projectiles, projectiles, projectiles- short range, short range, short range. Great skill, tactics, speed and a trick fightingstyle that keeps you guessing. Throw? Stab? Slash? Run? Ambush? Other unarmored enemies would be overwelmed by the Apache's many projectiles and at close range Apache's skill with their weapons makes them hard for slower enemies to beat it. *Bow- nothing special, though Apaches would be skilled with it. A good 'average' bow and is what I compare other bows to see if they are good or not. *Knives- 20 throwing knives? OMG. You better be armored to stop this one man volley. The knife fighting is very impressive, it would be devistating against slower enemies with heavy weapons. *Tomahawk- One of my favorite axes because you can throw it. Even if you don't, it's good at hooking other longer weapons and can still 'hurt' when it hits. *War Club- Sucky- being pretty lethal but breakable. Another weapon or armor can break that club, and the club use showed no real skill other than a quick pounce or jumping strikes. *Leather Shield- Yeah, not much of a defense against anything. Gladiator Gladiators are very intimidating close combat fighters. That being said, they're not designed against long ranged enemies, as they only fight other Gladiators. They charge into battle thinking they can take any hits when in reality they are just as mortal as their enemy. This mentality can only work if a warrior can defend themselves, but Gladiators are only partially armored. Gladiators are not born warriors and only some lived as warriors, Gladiator training lasted only a few days or weeks and they only fought other Gladiators, meaning there's not much examples of Gladiators being sucessful in war. They are not different from a large civilian geared in some armor and weilding scary or symbolic weapons. *Sica- The sword's design to go around shields is an effective idea, which brings the question 'why did no army adopt it?' *Trident- This is a lethal spear, but again- why haven't armies adopted it? I can only guess that it gets stuck in the enemy, but this is a good think in a 1 on 1 fight as it tears with its 3 barbs. *Sling- All slings SUCK. Yes they are cheap to build and easy to reload, but they are only leathal with a strong, direct hit to the head. Oh good luck hitting an Apache from a distance when he's shooting arrows at you and your sling has trouble hitting at 20 ft distances. That's hitting the TARGET, imagine hitting the head of the target. *Cestus- This idea of a spiked boxing glove is cool, but isn't instanlty lethal. It is possible to survive a strike from this weapon, you need to pummel your enemy to death to kill him. If you don't knock him down, you can't knock him out. Besides, it is very short ranged and you risk making your arm vulnerable. *Scissor- Although instantly lethal, this weapon is short on range. It wasn't as effective as the Rajput Katar because it is clumbsy as a weapon and doesn't have as much skill or adaptation. *Armor- The helment, shield and arm-guard can block attacks, but Gladiators have no chest protection. Infact, some Gladiators wore no armor. Yes a shield can block some attacks but not every attack. The Match The Gladiator was overwelmed by the Apache's projectiles against the Gladiator's lack of armor. His helment and shield prevented the significant loss from being a landslide loss. With no USEFUL projectiles of his own and the Apache being fast enough to just retreat and fire would overwelm the Gladiator. Even if his legs weren't arrowed to the knee, the Apache's skill at close combat matched the Gladiators evenly, maybe even slightly better due to the Apache being a warrior his entire life, battle harden, surviving in the wild. Gladiator just gets a short training lession and spends his nights with slaves giving him baths. I can see a contrasting image of a Gladiator on his couch being feed grapes Roman style while the Apache crawls in the rainy night as he hunts a wolf. Apache is a true warrior, Gladiator is not so much. PS- I voted for Apache, not to sound bias. Either way, I don't want either of these guys after me. Category:Blog posts